IQ Death Test
by yinyangtwins
Summary: A type of game show I made up that says that if you answer wrong... You die! Second story, don't kill me! rnChap 2 uptaded
1. Yami, Yugi

Winn- From now on, everyone shall call me Seishitsu, Taiyou, Jukai, Mitsukai, or Junjou!!!

Robin- What?

Winn- It means nature, heaven, sun, angel, and pure heart!!! How 'bout you Robby?

Robin- Hmmmm…. How 'bout Naito, Akuma, Makai, Shichiyou, or Kukudo. It means, night, evil spirit, hell, and realm. Cool ain't it?

Winn- Where'd you get that?

Robin- U.U' From you, doofus.

Winn- Oh….. Oh!!!! Yeah, now I remember!! Duh!! How'd I forget!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Robins a MALE and cousin of mine, and if u didn't read this you may think he's a lesbian…'

Robin- Anyway on with the show…. I mean story!!

Winn- Hello folks and welcome to….. "IQ Death Test"!! We'll ask you questions and if you answer wrong, you die!!! First question goes to Yami. (The curtains open up and Yami seats himself in the first seat out of the few seats) Yami, what number between 1- 10,000 am I thinking of?

Yami- oo' How does that relate to anything?

Winn- I don't know. It's on the card I'm reading, my cousin ,Hanh, made them. Sorry, just answer it OK?

Yami- Ummm…. 4,759?

Winn- OoO' How'd you know? Robin!!! We got ourselves a psychic.

Robin walks up to Yami and searches him.

Robin- He's wired!!! Let the fan girls loose!

Security guards haul up a large cage with a thousand girls wearing shirts with Yami's face and letting them loose. They approach Yami and chase him yelling "Oh come here you hottie!!"

Winn- Dear gods!! They're ripping off his shirt!!! Oh dear, they're going for the pants!! I've seen enough! Take them away, take them away!!!

Robin walks up to comfort Winn, while the guards round up the fan girls back into their cage as Yami bows at Winn's feet and kisses the floor.

Yami- Thank you for having mercy on me. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank—

Winn- ………………….

Robin- Ok, that's enough. Winn, why doesn't he get to die now anyway?

Winn- Well, he did answer the right. Yami, we'll have more questions for you later. Go sit in your seat.

Robin- UU' Women…. Just too sympathetic for their own goods.

Mai and Isis burst from back stage.

Mai- Who you callin' too sympathetic? TOO SYMPATHETIC?!!! Sympathetic, my ass, we'll show you sympathetic!!!

Both ladies wack Robin on the head and walk away with Winn.

Robin- Where are you taking her? The show's not over yet!! We need a hostess!! Better yet, I'll be the host. Yugi, you're up!!

Yugi walks up and sits next to Yami.

Robin- Yugi, multiple question: What are 6 millennium items?

Yugi- The puzzle, key, scale, ring, necklace, and rod.

Robin- Congratulations, my short friend! Your answer is correct!

Yugi glares at Robin and walks up to him.

Yugi- Who you callin' short punk? I had enough of these names and you never gonna' call me short again, right punk? Huh? What's that? Am I too short or are you just too dumb?

Robin sweats a whole lot before Yugi beats the crap out'ta him and walks back to his seat next to Yami. Winn then returns with a smile on her face.

Winn- What happened to you?

Robin-………….

Winn- What? Cat got your tongue?

Robin- Everybody hit me!!! Where were you? Why didn't you save me? What have they done to you?!!!!!

Winn- o' I don't get it!!! I was with the girls, didn't you see me leave? They didn't do anything to me, why?

Robin- Oh, the pain! The sorrow! Why, why, why.

Winn automatically breaks down and comforts him, when Mai shows up.

Mai- What're you doing? He's the enemy!! He's one of them…

Robin- One of who?

Mai- One of them…

Robin- Who?

Mai- Them…

Robin- Who?

Mai- Th—

Winn- That's enough!!! Robs, **them**, is her word for the boys…. Mai, he's okay, why did you hit him anyway?

Mai- Because, he's on of them!!

Winn- ERRRR…. OK.

Robin- Oh look, I'm no boy I'm a girl!!! (Shows his butt)

Winn- What ever you say, what ever you say. .' ( Turns around and gags)

Winn- So what do you think? Quite random, huh?

Robin- Yup!!! R&R peoplez.


	2. Bakura, Ryou, Robdroid

Winn- Ok guys, I guess the little reviews were ok to me. I'm going to see my cousin today. So, obviously, he's not here RIGHT now. So I'll replace him with Robdroid, and android version of himself, that was oddly sent to me by someone anonymous. The names odd, so I'll call him Robby . By the way, some people who reviewed to me suggested on a yaoi fic. I can't do that, I don't exactly LIKE shounen-ai. Don't kill me!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I own no Yu-gi-oh characters.

Robby- Welcome back to "IQ Death Test", let's have a look at our preview of the last chapter.

**PREVIEW**

Views Yami running and talking in slow motion.

Yami- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! PPLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE, HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!

Camera changes and views Yugi beating up Robin, also in slow motion.

Yugi- TTTHHHHHAAAATTTTT'LLLLL TEEAAAAACCCHHHH YYOOOUUUU AAAAABBOOOOUUUTTT MMMYYYYY SSSSIIIIZZEEE!!!!!!!! (Punches Robin very slowly)

Robin- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

OOOOOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!!HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

**END PREVIEW**

Winn-That's what happened? Wow!

Robby- Robin is so dumb, he's a freakin' bastard!

Winn- Hey I didn't program you to do that!

Robby- Of course you didn't!! You can't program me! Seto already permanently programmed me you imbecile!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahaahhahahaahahaahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha (Bee flies into his mouth and the android explodes)

Seto appears on stage and looks ready for cheers, but looks at Robby.

Seto- My baby!!!! You! (points at Winn) You killed him, you will PAY!!!!

Hero music plays and Robinhood appears.

RH- Have no fear! Face is h-----

Winn- Wrong show!!

RH- Oh well! (swoops down and tries to tackle Seto, but lands on Yami)

Yami- Get off! (Shoves Robin off easilyand Robin lands on Seto) Wow, I'm superman!

Winn- No, Robin's just too light for his own good!

Everyone- oo

Robin- I have defeated the enemy, Prince John!! ( Rips off costume to be non-other than, Robin!!!! Duh!)

Winn- You don't do well in tights! Can I ask the next question? (Robin nodds) Ok, since Seto's rendered unconscious, we'll ask Ryou the next question. (Ryou walks out into the stsirs and sits next to Yugi) Ryou, what are 10 of the cards that Yami used in the last round?

Ryou- I wasn't there! I was in the shadow realm!

Robin- Nope, that's the wrong answer! You will----

Winn- But Robin, that's not fair!! I let Yami live!

Robin- He answered right though!

Winn- But look at him, he's like a puppy I never had. (Gives him puppy dog eyes while hugging Ryou)

Robin- Alright, alright. (Looks at Ryou) Your safe now punk, but wait till Winn leaves.

Ryou- OO

Winn- Next question, goes to…………Bakura!!! ( Bakura shows up and BLAH,BLAH,BLAH) Are you ready?

Bakura- Well I----

Winn- Good! Here's your question, what design is on Yami's underpants?

Bakura & Yami- What?!!!!

Winn- Sorry guys, I didn't ask the question ya'know.

Bakura- Errrrrr….. Horus eyes?

Winn- (Looks at card in disbelief) Wow, your right! How'd 'ya know?

Bakura- (Looks around and whispers in Winn's ear)

Winn- O.O That's, interesting……….

Robin- What, is he gay?

Winn- No

Robin- Wears them?

Winn- No

Robin- Then what? (Winn whispers in his ear and Robin laughs) He raided Yami's closet!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! What were you thinking!!!!!!!

Winn- So, what does he have in there?

Bakura- Cards, underpants, Ishizu's bra---

Winn- How did you know there hers?

Bakura- I raided her closet too! .

Ishizu/Isis comes out and starts chasing Bakura.

Winn- ' Okay, that's the end of show, come again later!!! R&R


End file.
